Mass effect: the Red lantern Corps
by nick.obanion
Summary: so here is another SLIGHT crossover/ multiverse story involving my rendition of the red lantern corps. will follow canon if I can. SI/Tali it only says OC in the pairing option I had. i'm horrible at summary's just read it.
1. Chapter 1: a new begginning

**Hey and welcome to a new story. So read a lot of green lantern and I love Mass effect. I figured "Hey, I'll make my own Version of the Red Lantern Corps and see where this goes." And so what you're about to read is just that, this is also an SI/Tali story as well. I hope you enjoy. **

**And yes I understand that this probably belongs in the crossover section, but to me this is only a slight crossover. Like the story 'Users' (use-ers). Anyway enough rambling just go ahead and read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'm in the middle of either a limbo or a void, there's small moments of darkness and trees would appear and disappear. And I'm walking straight forward into nothing. My name is Nick, I'm almost in my twenties, 6'1ft and not all skinny but have some muscle on me.

I continued walking until a table appeared in front of me, along with a women in a white dress with silver hair. I looked at her in surprise at how she just appeared out of no-where, she giggled at my quizzical expression and began explaining her self.

"Greetings, I am Diana, Mistress of the Limbo." She said introducing herself with a smile, "You are here because you were in an accident and now in a coma. One that I'm afraid you won't be able to come back from." She said sadly, I continue looking at her in shock, so she shows me a vision of what happed on a portal looking thing and I finally understood what she meant.

"So what do I do now?" I asked her, she smiled again. "Lucky for you, you'll be given a new life, but in a different universe and some powers." She explained, I wondered what she meant by new powers. Suddenly a jar rose up from the table and opened.

And out came a Red Lantern Ring.

"You'll be living in the Mass effect universe, where you'll be the leader of the Red Lantern Corps. What you do is entirely up to you." She explained, then a red battery showed up as well. "First up, since this the beginning of it and you're leader, you recite your own Oath and it'll be that forever." I had made an audible 'Uh' but I shook it off and put on the ring on my right hand

Two fire red ropes shot out and wrapped themselves around me, once I was covered the ropes peeled away and my uniform was made. It was skin tight, light armored along with black Gloves and boots with the red lantern symbol on my chest, everything else was all red.

I looked at the Battery and knew whatever I said would be the oath to charge the ring forever. I raised my ring hand, and recited an oath I knew from a GLTAS episode, and the battery grew bright with every word I said.

"_**The power of the crimson red**_

_**Can lead your soul away from dread**_

_**And heal the deepest wounds of hate**_

_**Let no one else decide your fate**_"

The light dimmed as I finished reciting, and my ring said in a feminine robotic voice, "Ring power level: 100 Percent." I looked back Diana for what I think is the last time and ask, "Before I go in my absolute favorite universe ever, I want to know just how long before the games I'll be from." She answered almost immediately. "Just about five years, so the year 2178." I grab the battery, and I walk into a portal she opened for me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

As I stepped out of the Portal my suits shield turns on, as it so happens I walk straight into outer space. I look around and see an orange planet with a red out line on it. I take this moment to enjoy my new powers. I fly through the asteroid belt that circles the Orange plant and Blast some asteroids into dust with my ring. As I got closer and closer to the planet, my ring began detecting something.

"Anomaly Detected on planet's surface; scans detect the same energy signature as the Red lantern ring." It said, I stopped my joyride and flew down to the surface.

When I got to the surface, it was a sight to see. It almost looked like Mars, except that this one had some fauna on it. I checked my suit and saw the shield had gone down so at least it has a breathable atmosphere. When I looked at what was in front of me, I was amazed to see a temple of an ancient kind.

It was all old looking, and had grey flags, and right at the center was a big red Battery that still had energy in it. I walk up to the steps, and started to climb them. I was surprised when I planted my foot on the first step that red energy sprang from the step, or me. The energy flowed from the steps and onward to the temple.

The flags turned red with red lantern colors, and the battery had gotten more energy than it originally had, and the ancient look wore off and it looked brand new even. When I had gotten to the top of the steps, I saw that a black box awaited me. I picked it up and opened it to see thousands of red power rings waiting for owners.

An idea popped in my head, grabbing three of the rings and closing the box I ordered, "Find and recruit Tali'Zorah, Urdnot Wrex and Garrus Vakarian." With that the rings took off from my hand and up into space.

I could only wonder where they would go to find them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX (with Tali)**

"But father, you don't understand!" cried a distressed Tali'Zorah, her father Rael raised a shaking fist at her. "No! I understand perfectly well, and you are never to be in contact with that Damn boy again!" he yelled as he walked out the door, closing right after he left.

Before their fight, Tali had been hanging out with a distressed young Quarian man named Veetor. They started hanging out as kids when Veetor would get bullied because he was different mentally. They were never in love or anything, they were just really close. Her father noticed this and did not like it one bit, so he separated the two and we saw where that ended up.

Now Tali sits on her cot, sobbing silently and sniffling cursing her father for his Authoritarian personality. She was about to go to sleep when she caught a glimpse of something red in her room, when she turned to see what it was, she saw a floating ring with a symbol on it, and it was a mixture of dark/bright red.

It floated to her and said to her surprise. "TALI'ZORAH OF THE RAYA!" it said, with a commanding male voice. "YOU HAVE GREAT SPIRIT AND GREAT ANGER IN YOUR HEART!" she raised her hand to grab it, but the ring snapped itself onto the middle finger of her three fingered hand. Red energy spewed out and covered her entire body, and peeled away revealing her new suit.

It was the same as her old suit, but red and black, and had the same symbol as the ring did. "YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS!" it said to her, she felt the power of the anger flow through her and she liked it. Looking to an air vent she went in and cut through the metal and was in space. She saw in the shield and was home free. She flew away at top speed not knowing where this ring would take her but she trusted it as it was her new life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX( with Wrex)**

We switch to see Wrex on a shuttle, leaving Tuchunka for the last time. The last time he left was after that issue he had with his father, the only thing he had left to do now was curse his entire species and the Turians and Salarians for the hard times, and the Genophage

His thoughts were interrupted by a red light shining in the room. The Krogan turned to see what was going on, only to see a bright red ring hover in front of him.

"URDNOT WREX OF TUCHUNKA!" it said to him, he was startled by this but didn't show it. "YOU HAVE GREAT SPIRIT AND GREAT ANGER IN YOUR HEART!" just as the ring said that, Wrex felt compelled to reach for it. So he did and the ring latched onto his finger. Red energy sprawled out and covered everything except the head and the energy peeled away. Revealing his new uniform, that really didn't change the outfit except the Red and Black and symbol.

A blast of red energy shot out from the ring and blasted his shuttle in two. Instead of being sucked out in space, he was covered in a shield and began flying off into who knows where. "YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS!" it said finally as he was flying through the cosmos, laughing like a mad man as he enjoying this a bit too much.

**XXXXXXXXXXX( with Garrus)**

"Sir, with all due respect we had Dr. Heart right there. We can still get him if we're quick." Garrus exclaimed to his boss, Executive Pallin, he had heard that C-sec just gave up on the search. And this infuriated the Turian, "Yes Garrus, I know but we've been over this about three times now, and the fourth time is not something I have time for. Good day Garrus." And with that, Executive Pallin walked away.

After the door closed, Garrus slammed his fist into the desk, nearly putting a hole in it. As he was calming down he noticed a bright red ring coming through the window giving off a red light. It slowly flew up to him until it was only mere inches away from him. Just hovering there, the ring said. "GARRUS VAKARIAN OF PALAVEN!" Garrus stood there in shock, mouth agape, he had just heard a ring talk. "YOU HAVE GREAT SPIRIT AND GRAET ANGER IN YOUR HEART!" Garrus tried to reach for the thing, but it slid itself onto his finger.

Red energy engulfed him, and slowly peeled away showing him in his new uniform. The torso was red and the arms and legs were black. He also had a red and black helmet on his head along with the symbol as well. "YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS!" it said at last

Then, as if he were a puppet, the ring lifted him up and out the window he went. No glass broke since it was open. And he left the Citadel and off to where ever this ring was taking him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( with everyone getting to the Orange planet)**

Three streaks of red light fly across the stars, coming towards an Orange planet. First was the Quarian, then the Krogan and then the Turian. "It's beautiful." Said Tali, Wrex looked at her for a moment then huffed. "yeah I guess, if you're into that. To me planet's are nothing more than rocks you live on." The Turian looked at Wrex for a moment, but looked back at the planet. "while that may be true, I'm still just trying to figure out why we were given these things." Garrus said, "I mean so much power in such a little thing, and the fact we be in space without a breathing mask. Well… except for you miss." He finished, looking at Tali. "it's Tali, no offence taken." She said, all there rings beeped for a second before saying.

"The Leader of the Red Lantern corps is on the planet below, he is waiting." They beeped again before going silent, they all looked at each other before heading to the surface.

When they reached the surface they saw a huge landscape with Fauna and animal life all over. What had caught their attention when it came into view was a temple of some kind, it looked new and had the same symbols and landed on the steps.

When they climbed the steps they saw someone in front of some huge power source. Human to be exact, Wrex coughed loudly to get his attention. When the human turned around, he smiled slightly and walked towards them to greet them.

"Hello I am Nick, Leader of the Red lantern Corps." He said introducing himself, "And us four my friends, are the only red lanterns in the galaxy." He stated, to which Garrus spoke up. "wait a minute, we just flew half-way across the galaxy and you think we'll just up and join you when we're the only ones." He said, as he was annoyed.

"well my friend, big things come from small beginnings." Nick stated, "I started the Corps when a red ring chose me, and I found this temple here. This we'll be our home base." He continued, Wrex stepped up a bit so he was a few inches from him.

"what the Turian said, what makes you think we'll just join." The Krogan asked, Nick smirked. "well I'm trying to fight for everyone in the galaxy. The whole point of me making this corps is to help the oppressed fight the oppressors." Nick explained.

"you may think it's for nothing, but sometimes people have to step up to the people who use their power unjustly, who else is going to do that. The rings chose you, because they're programmed to find the people with the most spirit and the most anger in their hearts. And you guys have that, and besides all you krogan do is fight anyway, I'm just giving you a reason to." He preached, this seemed to bode well with all them.

"if you're fighting to protect those who can't without red tape, then count me in." Garrus said proudly, "count me in as well." Tali said. Wrex looked at both of them and thought for a moment before finally saying, "Ah what the hell, could be fun. Count me in as well."

Just then three red lantern batteries floated past nick and to each of their respected owners. "Ah good, your batteries are here, I think now's a good time to learn your Oath to the corps." Nick said, "Not only will this show you will be loyal to the red lantern cause, it'll also be what you do in order to charge your rings. Now hold your rings to the lens, and repeat after me." Nick explained, everyone did just so.

"_**The power of the crimson red**_

_**Can lead your soul away from dread**_

_**And heal the deepest wounds of hate**_

_**Let no one else decide your Fate**_."

Once they were done reciting the Oath, their rings informed that power levels are at one-hundred percent.

"Hmm, touching oath there. Almost ironic in that last part." Wrex said, Nick giggled slightly and said he thought the same thing, Tali decided to speak up. "So… what do we do now." "We patrol the galaxy for injustice, and we stop it. I'll send more rings out to find a bearer, while you're out there stay out of sight if you can." Nick said, everyone gave a quick nod and headed back out towards the stars.

And one could only wonder where their adventures would take them as this was the start of something awesome.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: well there you have it, like I said this is my own rendition of it. So no flames on how I didn't get anything right. Hope you liked it, be sure to Fav, follow and review if you can. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tali saves the Fleet

**Okay so we're introducing thane in the first part here, then a long segment with Tali, and then finally a short one with me hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX (3 YEARS LATER)**

We open the chapter to see one of the many red lantern power rings flying through space, and heading towards the Asari home world of Thessia. It shoots right through the atmosphere, leaving a red streak of light of where ever it flew.

Flying through the city like planet, it circles around buildings, flying complete figure-eights. It would then fly downwards until it was only a few feet above the heads of the Asari civilians, it would then serpent its way through the city to find its future bearers location.

The Temple of the Goddess.

Flying past the security checkpoint, and into an air vent. It had located its new bearer.

**XXXXXXXXXXX (WITH THANE KRIOS)**

Thane Krios, a Drell man with a sad past with family. All he had left was his son but he had to leave him behind to protect him. After so much pain and loss in his life, he decided it be best to come to Thessia and meditate in the Temple of the Goddess. To him he was glad he had some matriarch friends on Thessia.

"Thane my friend, how have been. It's been a long time since I've seen you." Said Matriarch Benezia, Thane looked back behind him to see her and smiled. "I have been well, considering my recent developments in Kepral's Syndrome." He said calmly, to which Benezia made a small frown.

"Yes I…I had heard of your diagnosis, and I don't know what to say." She said, a small tear escaping her eye.

You see, once upon a time Thane's people the Drell lived on an industrial world. It was about to be in total ecological collapse had the Hanar not come in and saved them, and brought them back to the hanar home world of Kahje. The Drell cannot breath a water filled atmosphere, if they do over time they develop Kepral's Syndrome, which is a nasty version of Cancer. Okay enough description on with the story.

Thane got up from his Meditation, and walked over to Benezia and gave her a comforting hug, "Now now, don't shed tears old friend. I've still have a few years left in me." Thane said calmly, Benezia sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Thank you, I needed that." She said with a wavering voice.

They continued in small talk for few minutes longer, speaking of things old friends would normally speak of. Right when they were going say their goodbye's a red light shined in the room, when they looked up they saw a red ring floating down, hovering mere inches away from Thane.

"THANE KRIOS OF KAHJE!" it had spoken, this startled the two mainly Thane because it was speaking directly to him. "YOU HAVE GREAT SPIRIT IN YOUR HEART!" it said as it slowly went to his hand and slid on his finger. "YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS!" to his sudden surprise ropes of red energy shot out from the ring and wrapped around his entire body.

During this whole experience, Benezia had her hands covering her mouth as she was in shock. Suddenly the red energy started peeling away, showing Thane's new suite. Red on the torso with black lines going from the symbol on his chest to his arms and legs. But still keeping the jacket look he had before the ring came. He floated gently to the ground.

"By the Goddess, what just happened? "Benezia asked, Thane tried to answer her but couldn't find the words. Before they could even make sense of what just happened, the ring made a beeping noise before saying. "New bearer found: returning to Home world." The ring rose a shield rose up around thane, and took off faster than the Matriarch could think.

"I have to tell Councilor Tevos, of this." She managed to say in her shock, and absolute worry for her friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX (Now with Tali P.O.V.)**

I was flying through space, not doing anything in particular. Other than still trying to find the Migrant Fleet after three years. I would find their trail, then come to find that they moved somewhere else in the galaxy. This search was really starting to frustrate me a little bit.

"Warning: Ring power level low, please recharge immediately." My Power ring said, it would do that every other week of constant use of it. With a sigh, I took out my battery and began recharging it.

"_**The power of the crimson red**_

_**Can lead your soul away from dread**_

_**And heal the deepest wounds of hate**_

_**Let no one else decide your Fate**__._"

After I charged my ring and put my battery on my away, I had gotten a distress call from somewhere. "_This is Admiral Rael'Zorah of the Raya. The Migrant fleet is under attack by slaver ships, and most if not all of our weapons are down. Please if you can set aside your prejudice for one moment and please help us!"_ then the transmission went dead, I knew right then and there that I had to find them as soon as possible.

"Ring, trace the source of the signal NOW!" I said shouting that last part into my ring, it took three seconds to give me an answer. "Source signal came from the Argos Rho cluster, within the phoenix system."

I immediately shot towards the direction the cluster was, and let's just say that I didn't need a mass relay for this particular mission

**(TIME SKIP-1 Minute later)**

Once I got there, I turned on communications and began transmitting to the migrant fleet. "Hello Migrant Fleet, this is Tali'Zorah of the Red Lantern Corps. I repeat, this is Tali'Zorah of the Red Lantern Corps." Once I said that, I don't think I need to say who erupted in anger.

"_TALI! AFTER THREE YEARS YOU DECIDE TO COME BACK! YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO YOUNGE LADY_!" yep good old fatherly love, "Father, you can yell at me later. Right now I'm here to offer assistance." "_ASSISTANCE MY AS_-!" I had briefly turned off communications just to get this over with.

I had flown up to the slaver fleet, which consisted of ten large ships. I had taken a fighting stance, Ring glowing bright with power. I made a slashing downward motion, and a sickle shaped construct was thrown towards the nearest ship, slicing it in two. I guess they're starting to panic because they're turning the other way.

I started charging up a concentrated energy attack, with eyes glowing red I say, "**Let no one else decide your fate!**" I recited, launching my ring hand forward, a huge red beam shot out from my ring. Encompassing the Slaver ships, and vaporizing them in one shot.

An overwhelming silence took over before I heard my Aunty Raan on the other line of the communicator say. "_Tali, please come inside the ship and explained what just happened_." She said in a voice that that says, 'I'm both shocked and terrified at the same time.' I simply nodded without thinking and headed inside the Raya.

No doubt there would be at least some panic on the fleet.

**(ON THE FLEET, STILL WITH TALI)**

"Rael you need to calm down right now!" said Zaal'Koris, in a very stern manner. My father just continued pacing back and forth, shaking his fists sporadically up and down. "I need to calm down! How can you be so calm after what my daughter just did out there!" he shouted, clearly frightened by my display of power.

Keep in mind that I'm still in the room with them, "you guys know that I'm in the room…right?" I asked quizzically, Aunty Raan quickly gets everyone's attention and quickly apologises. "We're terribly sorry, please can you please explain where you've been all this time, and how you got those powers." She asked, Admiral Xen perked up at this. "Yes, oh please enlighten us." She said excitedly.

So that's exactly what I did, I explained everything to them. From the moment that I got my power ring, what it does, my adventures and everything leading up to here. After I was finished telling my tale, the Admirals all looked at each, and then back at me.

"So let me just get this straight." Said Han'Gerrle, "you have some kind of magic ring that let's you do, pretty much what you just did outside. And you work with a group calling themselves the 'Red Lantern Corps'." Han asked, I simply nodded in return to which he replied, "well it's not the weirdest thing I've heard, and considering what you just did out there has me convinced that you're telling the truth." He continued.

"And you're just going to believe her!" shouted my father, "What other choice do we then to believer her." Said Han'Gerrle. I merely sighed, and spoke up. "Look if you need a boost to help convince you that I'm telling the truth, than here you go! Ring play recruitment memory!" as soon as I said that a red hologram of me on that fateful day I was chosen.

They saw me on my cot sobbing silently to my self, a second later they saw the ring hover above me, what made me almost chuckle is their initial reaction to when the ring started speaking.

"_TALI'ZORAH OF THE RAYA!_" "Keelah! What the hell was that!" shout Zaal'Korris, the other Admirals had the same idea, as they all took a step back. "_YOU HAVE GREAT SPIRIT AND GREAT ANGER IN YOUR HEART!" _they all saw the holographic me take the ring as it latched to my finger, and red energy had encompassed the holographic me and slowly revealed the new me in my red lantern uniform. "_YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS!" _ By this point the admirals were just leaning against their posts trying not to faint, I smiled behind my mask slightly as I turned off the projection. They all looked at me and my father looked at me was showing surprise.

"So it is true, you're part of a big group that is trying to help the galaxy." My father breathed out, I nodded and they all looked at each other and back at me, but have nothing else. I thought up an idea to help them forgive me if they were still mad that I disappeared three years ago.

"Well if it means anything I can provide refuge, for everyone on the fleet until we have full strength again." After I said this, the Admirals perked their heads up at this new information. I simply raised my ring and began hailing the Red lantern HQ.

"HQ, this is Red Lantern Tali'Zorah nar Raya. Respond." After a few seconds, an image of a uniformed Volus, Barla von, appeared. "_This is (gasp!) Red Lantern HQ (gasp!) how may I help you Tali_." He said, I then asked, "put me through with our leader." I asked, well more demanded. He only gave a nod, and it only took another few seconds for our leader to be put on the line.

"_Ah Tali, we haven't seen you in awhile, have you found the fleet yet._" Nick asked, I nodded and replied, "yes I have, they came under fire by slaver but I dispatched them." I took a slight pause when I heard Xen say to her self "yeah, vaporizing them is one way to do it." I stifled a giggle and continued.

"After that I was asked to explain my dissapearence, they took it…rather well. I decided to find a way to make up for my disappearing act by giving them refuge to the home planet, all I ask is your permission." I explained, he smiled and said, "_Permission granted Tali, can't wait to meet your folks_." With that the transmission ended.

"the HQ is located in the Apien Crest cluster, in the system Trebia, it's the only planet in the system. Here are the coordinates." I said as I lifted my ring hand, it glowed slightly as their omni-tools received the new information. They each called their respected captains and ordered them the coordinates.

**(Several hours later)**

As we entered the system, I told the admirals I'd lead them to the planet, and they seemed fine with this. I flew out the air lock and led them to the planet. When we got there, I could just 'Oohs' and 'Ahhs' coming from the ship when the planet came into view.

Getting them to the planet's surface was easy enough, considering I had guided nearly over three-hundred ship to the surface. I had only fifteen percent charge on my ring.

"Warning: Ring power level low, please recharge." It had been repeating this for that past few minutes and things could have gone better, one of the landing gears broke and I replaced it with an exact construct copy of one so the blasted ship would land. Finally after some hours we got everyone landed and out of the ship.

I had taken the admirals to the Temple as the other Red Lanterns helped the refugee's out, I saw Nick walk down the steps and welcomed me back, "it is nice to be back, but I need to recharge, nearly blew my ring charge getting them here." I said in a play-full manner. As such I floated up to the central battery and began charging it again.

**(With Nick P.O.V.)**

After Tali went up to charge her power ring, I introduced myself to the Quarian admirals, "welcome to Korribah, home of the Red lantern Corps. I am Nick, leader of the Corps." One the Admirals came up to me and gave me a handshake, and I accepted it. "Greetings to you as well on behalf of the fleet, I'm Admiral Rael'Zorah, Tali's Father." My eyes open in surprise, and I quickly bow my head a little.

"it's good to finally meet some of Tali's family, sir." I said, Rael only chuckled at my response, "Please call me Rael, it's good to know you're well mannered." Rael said to me, I chuckled nervously as I rubbed the back of my head. "well, you see there's a reason for that, you see I'm kinda in the middle of…courting your daughter sir." I said flinching back a bit waiting for the fatherly talk down, but never came.

I look to see Rael cross-armed just looking at me, the other admirals saw this as well and waited for him to blow his top. "What exactly is it you're all waiting for, I'm not going to go ballistic on him." Rael said as everyone just stared at him.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Rael'Zorah." Said one of the two female Quarian admirals, the short light blue one, teasingly. Rael Scoffed and said, "Please Daro, normally I would loose it on him, seeing as he's a leader for a cause which I find very noble by the way that has willing followers. As long as he waits till she's of age, I'm okay with it." I took a quick sigh of relief, and led them inside the Temple, we had walked pasted Tali who just about done recharging her power ring and followed us in.

Yep this is one heck of an adventure so far.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: so far so good for me, Tali's father seems to like me, and the numbers of the Red Lantern corps is gradually growing, soon the Reapers will be out matched, hopefully. See you next time, be sure to Fav, follow and review. See yah! **


	3. Chapter 3: the Corps reveals itself

**I've got nothing to say, really.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story and the ideas that come with it. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXX (takes place right after chapter 2, in the citadel council chambers)**

For the last couple of months, the Citadel Council was growing wearier on the new light of the Red Lantern appearance. The Most particularly worried is Spartacus, Turian councilor.

"We've been searching the galaxy for months, and yet we still can't find these so called 'Red Lanterns'. For all we know Benezia could've been hallucinating." Spartacus said irritably. Valern, Salarian Councilor, looked at him with frustrated eyes. "Really, if that were the case then why would she have documented security footage of the events that transpired?" Valern askedSpartacus, who only gave a huff for response.

Councilor Tevos, Asari councilor, spoke up before the two could have one of their verbal battles. "Please let's all be civil about this, what we know is that the footage wasn't forged, STG checked. What we also know is that members of this group have a ring of some kind with a symbol on it, we find these individuals with these rings and question them." Tevos explained. The two other councilors managed to agree to this.

"I'll have C-sec begin searching for such individuals." Spartacus said before leaving the chambers, "And I'll have STG continue to scour the universe looking for them." He said before leaving.

This left the Asari councilor to her thoughts, as she picked up something out a pouch in her dress. And out came a red ring. "For my sake, I hope I can get some answers." Tevos said before putting the ring back in her pocket, and retiring to her room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (BACK ON KORRIBAH)**

In one of the many relaxation rooms on Korribah, Rael and Tali were having a little bonding time. "So tell me Tali, what is it like to be a part of this group." He asked his daughter, Tali straitened her posture and thought for a moment before answering. "Well, there is a lot of power that comes with it, hence the rings." She explained, lifting her ring hand up with an added glow coming from it.

"These rings channel one of two things, spirit or anger. I happen to channel both." She said, Rael perked up slightly when he heard this, "and how is that possible." He asked, Tali could only shrug. "I really don't know, I just…do."

Just then Garrus walked in and said, "Oh good I found you in time, c'mon it's about to start." Then darted the other direction, Tali face-palmed her mask. "Of Course, how could I have forgotten? C'mon Father we're going to be late." She says as she dragged her father outside to a large stadium like area where Nick was on stage ready to give a speech.

As the last arrivals came in, Nick began his speech.

"Thank you all who have come here today, today is the day when we celebrate the founding of the corps. Today is the day we remember the values that this corps stands for, and we remember just how far we've come. Three years ago, it was just me, and then I sent out the first red lantern power rings to choose a bearer. Someone worthy of its power." He exclaimed proudly, "I would like those first lanterns to come on this stage now." He said, three red lights came from different parts of the stadium, and flew to the stage.

"These guys right here, were the first to be chosen, because they are worthy of the power they hold. And still are to this day, which is why ladies and gentlemen we are letting them be the first to induct today's finest recruits. These three recruits have shown themselves worthy of Honor, Courage and Commitment. Would the three recruits I'm talking about come up on stage now." Nick asked.

The first to come up was a Drell, the Second Quarian, and last Asari. "Please give a warm welcome to Thane Krios, Lia'Vael, and Ilana T'vara." Everyone gave a warm round of applause, "Would the First lanterns please get the recruits the Batteries." As soon as he said this, Garrus, Wrex and Tali called upon the new batteries.

The new batteries floated into the stadium and onto the stage, "Now for our Migrant Fleet guests here today, this is called 'The Exchange' Ceremony. When a recruit gives up their training batteries, and are given the real deal." He continued to explain, "When they give back the training batteries, they must recite the oath into their new ones."

He went silent as Garrus, Wrex and Tali received the training batteries, and held out the new ones. The Recruits held out their rings and began reciting the red lantern oath charging their rings to full for the first time.

"_**The power of the crimson red**_

_**Can lead your soul away from dread**_

_**And heal the deepest wounds of hate**_

_**Let no one else decide your fate.**_"

Their batteries gave a bright glow when they finished, but dimmed down to a normal brightness when everyone began clapping loudly.

"Thank you everyone, let the celebration commence. And have a good time everyone." Nick exclaimed before heading off somewhere else. Tali returned to her father with him saying. "Well that was something else." Tali giggled slightly, "Yes, he has that effect on people." She said before taking off for the festival.

**(With Nick/A.K.A. Me)**

As I flew down to the festival grounds just outside the Temple, I saw Tali with Garrus and Wrex and I floated down to meet them. "Hey guys what's up." I said as I landed on my feet. "Oh nothing much, Nice speech today it really boosted up Morale." Garrus said, "Ha! I swear when I held that battery in front of that Asari I actually thought she was going to drop dead for a second." Wrex laughed whole-heartedly, before Tali elbowed him in the side.

"She was just nervous you Bosh'tet, I would be to. That Drell seemed calm though." She said, we all nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he's a nice guy though, I actually made him a priest because he asked to quite nicely." I said, "So I figured why not, I made him our priest and I had a room renovated with all the stuff he needs. Besides most of our Lanterns are for the most part very religious." I continued, they nodded in agreement. "That's good, it'll keep up morale even more." Garrus said, before I or anyone else could make a statement, I heard someone shout Tali's name. When we turned to see who was calling Tali, it turned out to be Shala'Raan. "So sorry to take you away from your friends, but me along with a few others would like to spend time with you." Shala'Raan said, I looked over her shoulder to see some of the admiralty, some other Quarians and some Quarian children waiting to see Tali.

I look at Tali and say, "you go on ahead, we'll be right here when you get back." She nods and heads over to them. I turn over to Garrus and Wrex to continue some conversation when suddenly my ring started beeping.

"Weird, I know I charged it this morning." I said, "Power ring found new host." I got a confused look, along with Garrus, Wrex just had a stoic look to him when this was Occurring. "Okay, who is it and where is He or she." I asked, the ring beeped for a few more seconds before answering.

"Species: Asari, Name: Councilor Tevos, Location: Citadel." I looked up in shock and said to the ring, "Is the identity confirmed to be the Asari councilor." Another few seconds later.

"Identity Confirmed: Asari Councilor Tevos is now a part of the Red lantern corps. Do you need any more infor-." I quickly interrupted, "Yes that'll be all thank you." I said turning the down with a sigh, "what's wrong with this situation." Garrus asked.

"I didn't want to show ourselves quite yet, now with Councilor Tevos bearing one of our rings it's going to make that a lot harder." I say as I try to come up with some sort of plan. "Well why don't we show ourselves, by this point the people we saved all across the galaxy would've notified any of our activity." Wrex said, I looked at him as if he were Einstein.

"Alright, we're heading to the Citadel for a little business trip, I'll let Tali know she's in charge and then we can go." I said, before going up to Tali and letting her know her role and everything that transpired.

"The Asari Councilor? Well this is interesting, what's our plan here." Tali asked with crossed arms, "Well, the initial plan is to introduce ourselves and go on from there. If that doesn't work…well that's why I'm leaving you in charge until I get back." I explained to her, she nodded in understanding. I floated upwards, and signaled Garrus and Wrex to come with. And with that we were on our way towards the citadel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX (CITADEL COMMAND AND CONTROL CENTER)**

"I want everyone that has this ring on their finger to arrested and taken in for questioning." Said Councilor Spartacus, Executive Pallin was there next to him to make sure this order was enforced. "These guys are supposed to have the ability to fly through space without any use of spacecraft what so ever, so if you-." Executive Pallin was saying but was interrupted by the Citadel VI.

"Warning: three unidentified objects approaching the Citadel with great speed. Detecting signal from unidentified object putting it through now." The VI said, before putting up audio of the signal.

"Hello. This is Nick of the Red Lantern Corps, we are here on Business are we allowed passage." The signal put out, the room was in silence for seconds but felt like hours before Councilor Spartacus ordered. "Let them through, and order them to the council chambers." And like that everyone went back to work.

**(Now back to Nick A.K.A. Me)**

"Attention we have your hail, report to docking port D24. From there you will be escorted to the Council chambers." Said a woman on the other line, "Affirmative, heading there now." I said, and the line went dead. I looked Garrus and asked, "Do you know where that is?" he nodded and I followed him to the docking Port.

When we got there we were faced with men and women of different species pointing their weapons at me and my friends, I held my hands up in fake surrender. "Hey whoa! Whoa! Whoa! We come in peace alright, so do you think you point your guns downward." Some grumbled a little but complied and led us to the council Chambers.

**(Inside the council chambers/ No one's P.O.V.)**

We see the Red Lantern Trio make it to the Council room to meet the tripled gaze of the Citadel Council, Nick was a bit troubled by this but kept his composure. "You think you're pretty clever huh." Said Councilor Spartacus, Nick had a look of confusion but listened intently. "You think you can just appear out of nowhere and upstart the Council." Councilor Spartacus continued angrily.

Nick, clearly taken aback by this, spoke up in argument. "Oh no, no, no, no. I don't think I'm clever at all, I'm just doing what your people should've been doing in the first place." This angered Councilor Spartacus even more, but Councilor Valern stepped in, "Perhaps its best if we learn the purpose their arrival, and why now they've decided to show themselves." Spartacus only grumbled as he backed off his verbal attack.

Nick nodded to the Salarian Councilor, "Thank you, now the purpose of my arrival as well as the reveal to the galaxy of the Red Lantern Corps. Is because one of our power rings has been bestowed upon someone of power." He explained, "And who would that be." Valern asked, while no one saw it Councilor Tevos hung her head down a bit while hold the said power ring.

"I take it you're here for me?" Asked Tevos, shocking both Valern and Spartacus, as well as news broadcasters and everyone watching the exchange on their video sets. "Why you backstabbing son of a-!" Spartacus said as he came close to Tevos, but was blocked by a red Shield. They looked to see that Nick had shot out some form of red energy that made the shield, from the ring itself. Driving Valern's curiosity nearly over the edge

"I think you're close enough to the Asari councilor there Birdie, no offence there Garrus." He said apologizing to his friend on that last part, Garrus nodded for a second before Nick turned his attention back to the councilors. "Just what do you think you're doing? She deserves to be punished!" Spartacus growled. Nick scoffs, "For what, being chosen to be a part of an organization that's doing about eighty percent of your job for you!" he yelled, "There are thousands of us already, and the number grows every day. It's not her fault, these rings are programmed to find people worthy enough of their power." He explained.

"Consider this an Honor for the Asari people Councilor, Go ahead Tevos and put it on there's no need to be scared." Nick concluded, with a small sigh Tevos put the ring on her finger. And ring of fire appeared at her fingertips, then encompassing anything below her head in red flame but didn't harm her or anyone. Once the roaring red energy died down, Tevos was in a skintight suit, with a cloak to keep the professional councilor feel with the symbol on both the cloak and suit.

"In light of new information, the Red lanterns will be considered allies to the citadel council and any and all races within citadel space." Said Councilor Valern, "this meeting of the Council is adjourned." Said Tevos, as they were about to walk away, floated up to them, "Tevos wait." Nick said getting her attention, "when you are able, you are to report to Korribah for training, the coordinates are in the ring." Nick said before floating back to the Krogan and Turian.

"Well, that could've went better." Nick said with a sigh, the Krogan only shrugged. "Meh, I've seen worse happen." He said. Nick was all too tired for Wrex's smart remarks, "Oh shut up Wrex." With that, they were on their way home.

And boy did home sound like a good place to be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter prologue-ish chapter before I start any of the games. I hope you enjoyed this so far, and honestly did you expect the Asari councilor to get a red lantern ring. Don't forget to Review, fav and follow see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Eden Prime

**We now enter the year of 2183, the year when the Mass effect games start. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the story**

**XXXXXXXXXXX (Somewhere near the system of Eden prime.)**

Flying throughout the system enjoying a little free time, was Tali'Zorah. She had been sent on leave because she had started her pilgrimage, she had been using the most of her first four months gathering data on planets to see if there was a suitable one for her people. But unfortunately no such luck.

Suddenly her ring beeped, "**Anomaly detected: Anomaly shows to be a large Geth vessel approaching Eden prime at an exponential pace**." Tali took immediate action to this. "Inform the Alliance that an attack is supposed to happen." Her ring beeped, and flied towards the said anomaly.

**XXXXXXXXXXX (Okay now we start this off about four-five hours from when Tali notified the anomaly. This is when the Game begins.)**

A man known as Commander Shepard walks through the hallways and corridors, heading towards the bridge of the Normandy. "The Arcturus Relay prime is in range: initiating transmission sequence." Said the pilot of the Normandy, Joker. "We are connected." Within seconds the ships lurched forward, and returned to a normal pace as soon as it entered hyperspace.

"Drift…just under fifteen hundred K." said Joker as Commander Shepard showed up next to the Turian Spectre named Nihlus. "Fifteen hundred is good, your captain will be pleased." Nihlus said as he walked away, when Nihlus was out of earshot Joker stated, "I hate that guy."

Kaiden, fellow soldier and co-pilot argued, "Nihlus just gave you a compliment, so…you hate him." Joker looked at him for a second than looked back at the controls. "Hey you remember to zip up your jumpsuit when you get out of the bathroom that's good, but I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy hitting a target the size of a pin-head, so that's incredible." Joker explained.

"Besides Spectres are trouble, call me paranoid." He said casually, "You're paranoid?" Kaiden asked, "The council funded this project, the council has a right to send someone out to keep an eye on their investment." Kaiden argued, but Joker only sighed in annoyance. "Yeah, that is the official story, but only an idiot believes the official story." Commander Shepard took this moment to interject in the conversation.

"They don't send spectre's on shake down runs, Joker is probably right for once." Shepard said with a smirk, "so there's more than the captains letting on. And what is that supposed to mean." Joker said, before anyone was able to make another statement, the captain spoke through the intercom.

"Joker, status report!" the captain said, "Just hit the Mass Relay captain, we'll be at our destination within the hour." Joker said. "Good, let Shepard know to head to comms for briefing." Anderson asked, to which joker nodded before answering. "You got it captain, be careful though I think Nihlus is heading your way." He said, to which the captain deadpanned. "He's already here, Joker." And with that the intercom shut off, and the commander went off the communications room.

**(Inside the Comm room)**

Shepard walked in to see that Nihlus was the only one in the room, Nihlus turned around to see him and said. "Ah Commander, I was hoping you'd get here first. Gives us time to talk." He said, "I'm interested in this world we're going to 'Eden Prime', I've heard it's quite beautiful" Nihlus said, to which the commander replied, "I've heard it's a paradise, but I wouldn't know." He said.

Nihlus gave a quick nod, "Yes a paradise, Eden prime is a symbol to your people. Not only establishing colonies across the stars but also protect them." Nihlus listed off in explanation. "But how safe is it really?" He concluded, Shepard raised an eyebrow before asking. "Do you know something?" Nihlus turned from the screen to face Shepard.

"You're people are still new to the galaxy, and some people don't exactly like your species. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?" Nihlus asked, just then Captain Anderson came in. "Ah good you're here, now it's time we told you the truth." Anderson said as Nihlus stood next to him. "This far more than a simple shake down run." Nihlus stated.

The look they saw on Shepard's face told them that he already knew, "alright I guess you already knew that, okay so about four to five hours we received a tip from the Red Lantern Corps." Anderson said beginning the briefing. "The Red Lantern Corps?" Shepard asked, "Those guys that wear some kind of super powered Jewelry on their hands right." Shepard asked, "Yes those guys, anyway we received a tip from them an attack is coming towards Eden prime. Their scans showed Geth signatures, but we're not exactly sure yet." Anderson said.

"Also we're going on Eden Prime to make a covert pick up, the Scientists on the surface unearthed a prothean beacon." Anderson continued, Shepard nodded knowing that the Protheans were an advanced species that vanished fifty-thousand years ago.

"Okay that part I get, but why did the council send a spectre with us." Shepard asked, to which Nihlus answered. "I'm here to evaluate you, since I put your name forward." This shocked Shepard for a minute, but gave a slight nod for not knowing what to say.

"Well with that out of the way, we should just about be ten minutes out of our-." "Captain we just got a distress from Eden Prime, you gotta see this." Joker said over the intercom playing the video.

What they saw were some soldiers getting mowed down by an unknown foe, and another soldier asking for help into the camera, one loud boom and all the soldiers in the video looked up at something when the camera panned up they saw what looked like a giant hand. Then another loud boom sounded and the video cut out.

"And that's it, it's just cuts out there, no anything." He said, Anderson thought for a moment before saying, "Reverse and hold at 38.5" Joker did such, to show the giant hand shape looking object coming from the sky.

"Get geared up and prepped, we're going on the ground." Anderson said as he and Nihlus went out of the room.

**(Back with Tali on the surface of Eden Prime)**

As I landed on a small platform, I quickly hid behind some crates nearby to begin my reconnaissance. After about ten minutes of nothing out of the Ordinary, a giant ship landed and explosions and gunfire could be heard from miles away.

I got up from my hiding spot and headed towards the battle. I could see a small group of Alliance soldiers, fighting what appeared to be…GETH! I shot down towards the ground, creating a small shockwave as I landed.

Making an energy whip, I lash it out on the nearest Geth I see decapitating the machine instantly. Turning towards another Geth, I make a war hammer and smashed it to bit. Not even lifting it, I drag the hammer construct, smashing the Geth that stood in its way. With one last Geth standing, I just shot a charged energy blast at it destroying it instantly, with the head landing next me.

I turn to see some visibly shaken soldiers, one walked out to me saluting me when she got to me. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212 Ma'am, it's good to have a red lantern here. I honestly don't care if you're Alien right now, just glad someone got here to save us." She said, I saluted back to her in respect.

"At ease chief, just doing my job. Do you have any idea why the Geth are here?" I asked, the Gunnery chief just shook her head in response. "Not a clue, but the others think it has to do with that Beacon we digged up." She explained, I nodded letting my Ring scan the surrounding area. "Well, I need to continue my mission, thank you for the Intel. I'm sure there are more people that need help." I said, I took off in the air again and began to help the colonists fight.

I saw a small conglomerate of Geth with what looked to be a Turian, a heavily upgraded one at that. I landed behind a destroyed pillar and tried to listen on what the Turian was saying, but with the slight clatters and clicks of the Geth it was hard to hear. I saw that the Turian was talking to someone on a hologram, Asari to be exact. The communication was turned off as he went to what I believe to be the Beacon that soldier was talking about.

I went to sneak up to one of the Geth that was closer to the Turian, staying under cover I used an energy whip to pull the Geth towards me. Putting it in a headlock, I placed my ring on its face,

"**Downloading information**." I waited a few seconds before it beeped again and the Geth 'died' from lack of power, "**Download complete.**"

"**WARNING: Power level at: 50 percent. You are outnumbered, please retreat!**" My ring said, quite loudly the Geth and Turian turned towards my direction. "Get her! Do not let her escape!" I immediately thought, _'you little energy powered Bosh'tet!'_ I flew up in the air to gain the advantage and blasted a few of them before shooting up into space.

When I was at safe orbital distance I looked at my ring and said, "Now what was all that fuss about? Ring show the information that was in the Geth's memory core." The ring beeped for a second before giving a description of the downloaded information.

"**Immediate analysis shows that only an Audio file was downloaded: Playing Audio file now.**" It said.

"_Eden Prime was a major Victory. The Beacon brought us one step closer to the conduit."_ I guess that must be the turians voice, then what I think was the Asari spoke to. "_And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."_

"**End audio recording. Do you require anything Else?**" "No that'll be all thank you." I said before flying towards the Citadel, maybe this'll be useful to someone there.

**(Back with Shepard on the ground, an Hour later)**

Shepard and Kaiden just fought a Group of drones, now they're looking over a dead comrade. "Tore right through his Shield's, never stood a chance." Kaiden said mournfully, as he closed his friend's eyes. "We'll see that he gets a proper service, but right now I need you focused." With a quick yes sir, they continued their mission. Fought through more drones until they caught sight of a small clearing, where they saw a lone soldier fight her way to survive as drones chased her.

They turned their attention to see that some robots were laying a person on some contraption, shocking them when a large spike drove through the chest of the person. After a few minutes of fighting fighting came up to the Commander and introduced herself. "Gunnery chief Ashley Williams of the 212, thank you for coming by when you did. You're the second person to save me so far, a red lantern was here an hour ago." She said.

"Red Lantern huh? Any idea where she went." With a quick shake, further conversation and explanations were shared. Then went on their way to find the Beacon.

**(Skipping to beacon info transfer part because I just can.)**

As the last of the Husks and Geth were mowed down, Ashley walked towards the beacon looking and looked at it with wonder-filled eyes. "It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up." She said, the beacon glowed brighter and Ashley was being pulled towards it. But not before Commander Shepard jumped in and pulled her from the Beacon and let himself be succumbed the Beacons influence.

Images of blood and death came through his minds, lush blue skies turned to clouds of Crimson red, and cities turned to burned piles rubble. With that, Shepard past out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: well I have nothing more to say, I'm just writing from the beginning of each chapter and just going with it and so far it's working. Don't forget to Favorite, review, and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5: Seedlings of adventure

"_And you still have this information now?_" asked Nick, as Tali landed on the citadel and passed about a three hour long security checkpoint. "Yes, I'm hoping to sell the information to an information broker." She said to the leader of the Red lantern corps, and also her lover. "_This is troubling news, send a copy of the message you found to Barla von. I'm sure he'll find someone of authority to give it to as well._" He said with a look of concern on his face.

"_Just…just be careful sweetheart, I hate to see you get hurt._" Nick said with genuine love and concern, to which Tali gave a slight pause, shocked that he would show affection on an accidental unsecure line due to power shortage of her ring, before answering. "I love you to. And don't worry, I'm a big girl now, if there is any trouble I'll call." She said, before ending the call. And calling someone else.

"_Ah Tali (Gasp) what makes you call (gasp) is there something you need. (Gasp)_" Said the volus known as Barla Von answered the holo-call. "I recently received some information, I'm going to find someone to give it to. I'm sending you a copy of it, can I trust you to give it to someone we can trust." Tali asked, to which Barla said it would be no problem and sent the audio recording, "_(Gasp) by the way I think (Gasp) you should know that Garrus (Gasp) and Wrex are on board the Citadel._" He said before the call ended abruptly.

As she put her ring hand down, she was immediately met with another batch of C-sec police. "I'm sorry to interrupt your business as a Red Lantern and all that, but this is just a security protocol we get from the chief to check all Quarians coming through here. So, state your business." Said the Human C-sec officer as he clicked a holo-pen and began writing a report.

Tali only let out an irritated Growl that sounded like 'GAAH!' and that was the most she could vent out without getting arrested.

**(On the Normandy)**

We see an unconscious commander Shepard slowly opening his eyes as he heard, "Doctor Chakwas…Doctor Chakwas I think he's waking up." Said a female voice, when his eyes were open fully he saw that the gunnery chief was there by his bed side. He sat up and began rubbing his eyes.

"Commander…are you alright. How do you feel?" asked the somewhat elderly medic, to which the commander bluntly said. "Does 'like shit' count as an answer." The Chief and doctor had a good laugh at that before things turned serious again. "I'm sorry, it was that beacon. I must of activated some security field when I approached it, and it sucked me in. you pushed me out of the way." Ashley explained, to which Shepard gave a genuine smile before saying.

"You had no idea what would happen." She smiled slightly, and Doctor Chakwas explained that the beacon exploded due to a self-destruct system, she asked Shepard if he could give an idea of what the beacon did. When all he said were visions and nothing else, she mentioned writing a report when Anderson walked in.

"Ah commander, good to see you in the land of the living again." Anderson said happily, he looked towards the Marine and the Doctor. "I'm afraid I need to talk with the commander alone." They nodded and walked out the door.

"So, how're you feeling Commander?" Anderson asked, Shepard placed a fist in his hand and growled. "Intel dropped the bomb sir! We had no idea what we were getting into down there!" Anderson, while shocked slightly at his outburst, understood his situation. "It's never easy having good men and women die under your Command, especially the young ones." Anderson concluded, "But that's never stopped us before, right now we need to worry on other things. The beacon is destroyed, Nihlus is dead, and worst of all is that the Geth are attacking." Anderson listed. "And they're under the command of Saren, and if that means anything it means he's gone rouge."

After an hour and a half a talking and planning their next move, Anderson told Shepard to meet with Joker in the cockpit because they were docking with the citadel.

Five minutes of walking later, "Hey Commander just in time, we're just about to dock." He said and the citadel came into view. So, let the glory of politics begin

**(Back with Tali)**

A raging fire fight in the wards between Tali on low power, and about five of the Turians Thugs. "DIE SUIT RAT!" said one of the Turian thugs as he shot a polonium round in my arm before I was able to take cover. "**Warning: Power level at ten percent, please recharge immediately!**" the Ring blared at Tali.

So before anyone could think Tali shoots out of her cover and fires a large plasma blast that knocks them all out. She looked at her ring as it began to flicker, losing its charge fast. Looking at her hurt arm, she knew it would get infected soon so she began looking for a clinic. She found one and tried to fly to it, she almost made it but landed on her side in front of an Asari and her childlooking in terror at the Red Lantern.

The young Asari lurched herself from her mother's grasp and ran towards the Quarian. "Please…I'm wounded…need a doctor…right there." Tali pointed, at the clinic. The Young Asari understood, and lifted her up and asked her mother for help. Still shocked at the Situation, went ahead anyway and helped her daughter carry the Red Lantern into Dr. Mitchells Clinic.

The doors open and Doctor Mitchell was about to greet them in the usual manner, had she not seen the Quarian in the Asari arms. "My god! What the hell happened to you?" the doctor said in her British accent. Tali only gave a tired groan in response. Doctor Mitchell laid Tali down on a bed and began giving her dextro Anti-biotics, to help fight the infection.

"That should help, can you tell me what happened." Doctor Mitchell asked in a worried tone. "I have…important information…got in firefight for it…my rings power is almost low, my battery is on my belt, can you get it." Tali asked tiredly, the Doctor nodded and found the said battery on her belt and placed it next to her.

Tali raised her hand and recited the Oath, well most of it.

"_Power…Crimson red, Can lead…soul away from…dread_

_And heal…deepest wounds of hate_

_Let no one else…decide your fate…"_

And from there she passed out for the next hour or so.

**(With Garrus now)**

"Sir with all due respect, the investigation for Sarens case should not take a few hours, more like a few days." Said an irritated Garrus, as Executive Pallin held his face in his hand. "Garrus I know you mean well, and that this is also Red lantern business, but as you know all his files are classified." Explained Pallin.

"Well then, just give some more time. Stall the council!" Garrus said in desperation, Executive pallin gave a dumbfounded look in response. "Stall the council? I'm sorry Garrus, but your investigation is over." Pallin said as he just walked away. Garrus sighed in irritation, "Having a hard time." Said someone, Garrus looked to the side to see someone he knew very well.

"Ah Commander, I didn't see you there. Yeah, I was investigating Saren, or was trying to but all his files are classified." Garrus explained, they didn't get to chat for very long as one of the soldiers accompanying him told him they needed to head to the Council. "Well, good luck commander, hopefully they'll listen to you." He said as they parted ways.

As Garrus walked down the steps and exited Citadel tower, he started to get a call from someone. "_Garrus, where the hell have you been? We've been getting a distress signal for the past three hours._" Said the red hologram of Wrex, surprising Garrus. "I'm sorry, I haven't had time, and also the fact that I never got a distress signal!" Garrus roared irritably, Wrex didn't flinch but was surprised at his outburst, seeing him flare up in red energy.

With a sigh, he calmed down before saying, "Sorry about that, I've been getting a lot of crap today. Anyway where's the signal coming from." Garrus asked, Wrex shrugged before replying. "_The last thing I got was that it was from the wards, it might be best if you go check it out because I still got a job to do_." With a nod of understanding, he took off from the tower and towards the wards.

**(Back with Tali)**

In a backroom of a local bar, known as Choras Den, Tali and a man named Fist were making a deal. "So I meet the shadow broker in the Alley you picked out, then I'll sell the information to him in exchange for a place to hide." Tali asked, she was desperate at this point to find someplace to hide, until the heat on her went down.

Fist smiled in an evil way, he already betrayed the Shadow broker and was working with Saren, but Tali didn't know that. "Yes, just meet him at these coordinates within an hour or two and he'll be there." He said, Tali was just about to walk out of the room when turned around and held him up suddenly by a giant bird claw construct.

"By Keelah I swear, if I find out that this is a set up!" she threatened as the claw slowly and painfully squeezed Fist. "AH! It's not a set up I swear, please let me go!" he whimpered as Tali let the construct disappear, Fist falling down in the process.

Tali walked out without a care in the world, not knowing that instead of the shadow broker, she'll be meeting Saren's Assassins instead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: so this chapter was fun to write, I skipped some parts of dialog because I didn't think it was necessary too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to review fav and follow.**


	6. Chapter 6:Garrus recruitment plus child

**Tis chapter will lead into the main story, as well as another small thing coming up next chapter, Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**(On Korribah/ with Nick)**

I'm in my personal study in the Red Lantern Temple Archives, Pacing back and forth, thinking on something really important. It had been something eating away at my mind for a while now, and I just don't know what to do. I've asked other couples for advice on this situation, but it's always just the, 'do what you think is best', kind of thing which only confuses me more. The question that's ebbing away at my mind is...

Tali's hand in marriage.

Plopping down on my chair, I take a sigh of relief as the comfort of the chair soothes me. I summon contact information from my ring and call Rael'Zorah of the Migrant fleet.

A red hologram appears. "_Nick? What can I do for you my boy, is there something you need?_" He asked, I smile on the inside at his kindness. "Nothing sir it's just…" I pause for a minute before continuing, "I have a _really_ important question to ask you." I say, his tense posture lessens as he puts his hand where his chin would be as if in a thinking process.

"_I have a feeling I already know what you're going to ask of me."_ He says, with voice and posture of a protective father, I sigh. "Yes sir, you would be correct. I'm calling to ask for your daughters hand in Marriage." I said with a straight face, but also showed slight fear when asking this. He keeps his demeanor and starts the traditional twenty questions game guys everywhere know all too well.

This is going take a _very loooong_ time.

**(With Commander Shepard and crew)**

So after a very disappointing meeting with the Council taking Sarens side rather than face the obvious truth that he was the instigator, and a pain-stakingly long interview with a drunk suspended officer Harkum, we headed over to a clinic that drunk jerk off told us about.

As we arrived at the door of the clinic, we heard shouting and rumbling going on, I motioned for my team to get their weapons locked and ready. "So how do you want to do this Commander, Loud and proud or quiet as a mouse?" My friend and fellow soldier, Kaiden asked. I simply smirked and said, "You know me Kaiden, Loud and Proud!" I said proudly, Ashley cocks her weapon and says, "I'm going to like working with you." She said with a Cheshire cat grin.

As the door opened when they walked in, the doctor shouted to the thug. "I didn't say anything I swear!" the thug smiles in satisfaction, but keeps the intimidating demeanor. "That's good doc, and if you want to keep living you better keep that mouth…" he stops as he notices a squad of soldiers walk in, guns raised. He holds the Doctor by the neck and points his gun at him, "Alright man, now what you're going to do is place your weapons down on the ground, and walk away or els-AAH!" he never finished his sentence as a Turian in a red lantern uniform fired an energy bolt straight through his skull.

In return the other criminals take cover and return fire. They didn't last very long.

When everything was calm, The Turian also known as Garrus thanked the Commander and his squad. "Thanks for the distraction Commander, that gave me a clear shot at the bastard." He said thanking Shepard, the Commander however, was not pleased at all. "What in the Holy Hell were you thinking?!" he started, "you could've hit the Hostage!" he yelled.

Seeing his mistake Garrus tried to justify his actions, "I-I'm sorry sir, it was heat of the moment and…Doctor Michel are you okay?" Garrus asked out of concern, Michel rubbed the back of her neck before answering. "Yes, thank you very much. Had it not been for you guys I would've been dead." She thanks both Garrus and the Commander with gratitude.

"Those thugs…they're Fists men." Garrus deduced, "Why were they here, can you shed some light on that?" The Turian asked quickly, Doctor Michel is still slightly stunned at the events that transpired but proceeds to answer. "Yes um…they said that they were looking for a Quarian. A Red Lantern one to be exact." Garrus's eyes widen.

"Wait a second, why a Quarian and a red lantern one at that?" Ashley asked inquisitively, "Doctor Michel this is very important. There are only two Quarians in the Lantern Corps, what color was the visor." Garrus asked in a worried manner.

"Uh…it was a purple visor, but why is that important?" Doctor Michel asked, Garrus face palmed while mumbling out loud, "By the Spirits Tali, of course you find a way to get into trouble." He says all exasperated. Kaiden raised a questioning brow, "You know this Quarian, Sir." Kaiden asked, Garrus nodded in reply. Doctor Michel continued her speech.

"She came in here with some help from some Asari that passed by, all injured and her ring by the look of it was just flickering, she explained to me her situation and I recommended Fist since he works with the shadow broker." She concluded, Garrus shook his head as he heard this. "Not anymore he's not, he works for Saren now." Garrus informed.

"What! He betrayed the Shadow broker, that's stupid even for him." She exclaimed, "Well, what about that Krogan, he was trying to get to Fist and he is a Red Lantern." Ashley said in an inquisitive manner, Commander Shepard continued. "Yeah what was his name, Wrex or something?" he asked, "Ah Wrex, yes I know him I've had to for the past five years, and it doesn't surprise me that you saw him in Fists home base. He is under contract of the Shadow broker to kill him." Garrus explained.

"Last I heard from him, he's down at the C-sec Academy or 'HQ' as some call it." The Turian continued, Commander Shepard gave a nod and said, "Alright we're heading out!" as they were about to walk away, Garrus spoke up. "Wait, Commander!" they stopped and looked at him. "If you're going to fight Saren, then count me in, besides it's going to take a lot more than just me to bring this bastard down. What do you say?" Garrus asked, Shepard thought his options out before deciding.

"Alright, you make a valid point let's go." And with that they were off to recruit the Krogan.

**(Back with Nick/approaching the Citadel)**

"Alright Sir, it was great talking with you and I hope we'll have more than enough conversations like this in the future." I said waving Rael'Zorah goodbye from the Holo-call. "_By all means it was a pleasure, I know you'll be good to my daughter and a great son in law._" And with that I ended the call, and landed at C-sec Headquarters, from there I was greeted by Captain Bailey and two other officers. "Good to see you here Sir!" he saluted, I return the gesture. "It's good to see you as well Captain, but I'm here for Vacation. Even leaders need a break." I said while giving him a firm handshake and he chuckles mumbling loudly, "Isn't that the truth."

"Alright then, but before you have your fun, we need your help with something?" he asked, I nod saying. "Sure whatever you need." That's when he rubs the back of his neck in the most nervous fashion I've ever seen. "It might be best if I explain on the way, it's down the hall to our right." Bailey said, I followed him to our destination as he explained.

What he described was the worst possible kind of crime in the galaxy, I don't care if you're an animal or a normal human being, you just don't do this ever! And what he described to me was that this man took advantage of this little girl after her mom died, and this guy was her father. Bailey continued to explain that is so called father would do things I don't think a Batarian slaver would even do. When we had gotten to the interrogation room, I seething in anger. To the point where my eyes were bright red when we got there.

"Alright now what we do is we get in there, get some answer—holy hell! You look scary." Bailey said as he noticed my eyes, I smirked at his reaction. Without any other word we walked in to see a human man in what would look like mid to late thirties, and a little girl who looked no older than four. Looking at the young girl in concern, I walked over to her and kneeling down to her level.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" I asked in a nurturing tone, she shakes her head showing the tear streaks on her face. I look over to the guy and stare daggers at him. "What are you even staring at this little B# !h for, she deserved every ounce of punishment I gave her." The Man didn't get a chance to continue as I made a construct of Groot from Guardians of the Galaxy, who stuck two fingers up the guy's nose, invading his head and causing severe pain.

"AHHHH! Okay! Okay! Please stop, I'll do whatever you want!" the Man cried, I only stared sharper daggers at him. Causing even more pain, I look at the Girl and ask her. "What does this man do to you? It's okay, I won't let him hurt you." I said gently, she looked up at me showing her features to me. She had blond hair, teal eyes, mixed race human female.

She sniffed before saying, "He would come home every day with bweath smelling weally bad, and he would beat me saying I was bad girl. Even though I didn't do anything at all, I would be on the couch doing homework." She explained to me, "Okay sweetie thank you, can you tell me your name." I said sweetly.

"My name is Amara." She answered, I nodded and looked towards the glass where Bailey and other officers were. "Well! You have not one but two confessions from both of them…speaking of which." The Construct of Groot disappeared and the man fell to the floor with a loud whimper of pain. Bailey came up to me and shook my hand.

"Thanks kid that would've taken us months to do, and you did that in mere minutes. Although I'm not sure what to do about the girl." Bailey said scratching his head, I simply smiled at him before saying. "I'll adopt her." I said before turning to Amara who was looking at us, I kneeled down to her level and asked her, "Hey what do you think, we get away from the mean daddy and I be your new daddy." Not even a nano-second after I asked that I'm tackled to the floor that could outmatch a football player, screaming 'Yes' a thousand times. "Well then." Bailey said chuckling, while holding her I rose up from the floor and declared with a deep and commanding voice.

"**It is by decision by the leader of the Red Lantern Corps! That we shall Adopt and raise Amara as our own!**" I rose my ring in front of her face and let the ring do a retinal and facial scan of her. A minute later it beeps and I land on the floor with my new Daughter in my arms. "It is done now I shall leave and enjoy the rest of my vacation, but first." I said before flying at great speed towards the outside with Amara in my arms.

When we had reached the outside, I made an energy bubble for us to view the citadel from. "Whoa, preeeeetty." Amara drew out, which drew a laugh from me. She started to wince in pain for some reason, when I asked her what was wrong she didn't answer. So I scanned her and found multiple injuries that were internal and external such as bruises. I growled in disgust as I should've done more to that man.

Looking for a ship or hospital, I found a military ship named the 'Normandy' and landed out in front of the latch. I lifted up ring communication and hailed the ship.

"Hello Normandy, open up your hatch I've got a wounded civilian here!" I shouted and no longer than a second later, the door opens and I follow them to the infirmary.

What I had yet to find out was that this was the start of an epic Odyssey.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: so I feel like I may have rushed this a little bit. And yay a new character! Next chapter I believe is when the game really start, Shepard becomes spectre, recruits Tali and Wrex and yada yada yada and so forth. Hope you enjoyed peace out.**


End file.
